


(You Ride Me) Crazy

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Basically everyone plays quidditch, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy is just trying to get some, Flirting, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Innuendo, Lingerie, M/M, Mild begging, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco turned to Harry as soon as they were alone.  “Now that the formalities are out of the way, let’s say we make this bet a little more worth our while?”Harry didn’t even blink. “What did you have in mind?”Harry's lost the bet, but when he shows up in a dress Draco loses his mind. By the end of the night, it's hard to tell who the real winner is.





	(You Ride Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for prompt #4 by digthewriter, which called for Harry in a dress and Draco Losing It. Which basically is everything I've ever wanted it. So I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be prepared for some awful innuedo because that's who I am. Also, the title is a homage to Britney's classic (You Drive Me) Crazy.
> 
> As always, thanks to Hailun for the alpha and KimG for the beta. And of course the wonderful mods for hosting this fest.

Draco beamed for the cameras. He gave them a little nod and a wave as he sat down next to Harry at the mic table. Harry rolled his eyes at him before turning back to the reporters with only a mildly sour look. Draco knew Harry hated these things but was contractually obligated to attend.

When the wizarding world had realized that both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were once again playing seeker opposite each other (Draco for the Tutshill Tornadoes and Harry for Puddlemere United), they had had a field day. Anytime either of them played, they had to have a press conference on it to hear their rivals thoughts. Draco didn’t mind it so much, as it just meant good press for him.

“Draco, how do you feel about Harry’s win today?” A voice in the crowd called out.

“I’d congratulate him, but it’d be more impressive if he had lost to the Cannons.” The room laughed. 

“What did you think of Harry’s last play?” Came another voice. 

Draco turned to look at Harry, who was decidedly ignoring him, arms crossed and looking straight ahead. His hair was still wet from his post-game shower, which meant that he had spent more time than necessary in said shower. Draco grinned as he realized the implications of that: Harry wasn’t happy with his performance. 

But which one? Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. “Well, we all know that Potter loves to pull a Wronski, so really no surprise there.” No reaction from his side, so Draco pressed on. “But, what I would like to ask Potter about is that fake out.” Draco turned to face Harry who was on the verge of glaring at him. “Potter, you couldn’t have possibly thought that would work.” 

Harry kept his voice even, but Draco knew he was fuming. “I was just trying something new, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.” He turned back to the reporters and gave them a tight smile and a shrug. They laughed. 

“Yes, but trying to flip _over_ someone? You’re lucky Davis had the sense to get out the way.” 

“Well, at least I don’t play the same game every time. Watching you play is like watching Groundhog Day,” Harry shot back, but the joke fell flat. 

“What on Earth is a groundhog day?” Draco asked. 

Draco could see Harry visibly restraining himself from throwing his head to the table. “Just never mind.” 

Draco decided it was time to end this conference before Harry had a meltdown and finally got to this week’s publicity stunt. “Well, Potter, if you’re so confident in your abilities how about we make a wager?” Draco grinned as the room erupted into oohs and ahhs. 

Harry eyed him cautiously. “What kind of bet?” 

“The next game we play each other, the loser has to pay 1000 galleons to the winner's charity of choice. And of course, the whole team has to wear the winner's colors to the after-game.” 

“You’re on,” Harry said, standing up. Draco followed suit, and they shook on it. They both waved as the exited the room, heading back towards the lockers.

Draco turned to Harry as soon as they were alone. “Now that the formalities are out of the way, let’s say we make this bet a little more worth our while?”

Harry didn’t even blink. “What did you have in mind?”

“Losers team has to wear a dress to the after-game.” 

“You had that one all ready to go, didn’t you, Malfoy? That eager to wear a dress?” Harry taunted. 

“More eager to see you in one,” Draco leered back and Harry snorted. “I bet your legs would look great in fishnets.” 

"What about the girls?"

"They still have to wear dresses, obviously," Draco said with an eye-roll. 

Harry laughed but stuck out his hand. “Can’t wait to see your arse in my colors, Malfoy.” 

Draco took Harry’s hand. “Scared, Potter?” 

“You wish.”

-

The Tornadoes were behind, but not so much that Draco needed to lay off the snitch. Not that he was trying very hard to find it in the first place. Not since Harry was trying and succeeding in distracting him.

Every once in awhile Harry would fly high and Draco would have to follow, even though he knew Harry was just doing it to get him riled up and in reality, the snitch was nowhere in sight. But Draco had to follow because what if this was the one time the snitch was there. 

Draco continued to scan the pitch, hoping he could find the snitch before Harry started his latest distraction. No such luck, it seemed, for as soon as Draco looked in Harry’s direction, he went high. Draco groaned and followed him. 

When they were high enough above the rest of the game to hear each other Harry shouted over to him. “Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry drifted in front of him. “You must really want to win this match. One would almost think you have some kind of ulterior motive.”

“Me?” Harry grinned coyly over his shoulder. “Never.” 

Draco had had enough. Two could play at that game. He flew forward so he was parallel with Harry. “You know Potter, you really are an excellent flier.”

“Right, Malfoy.”

“I’m serious! In fact, maybe you could show me some moves sometime.” Harry snorted, and Draco continued. “I’ve got a nice broomstick right here that your ass would look perfect on.” 

“I don’t know Malfoy, I like a pretty big broomstick,” Harry returned without hesitation.

“Well, then you’ll love mine.” Draco drifted closer, well within arms reach of Harry, but Harry didn’t move. “That is if you think you can handle it.” 

“Oh, I can. If your broomstick could talk it would thank me for the pleasure.” 

“Would you look as good riding in a dress as you do now?” Draco moved so his fingers were walking about Harry’s thigh. Down below Draco could hear the commentator trying to figure out what was happening, but he didn’t pay the booming voice any attention.

Harry swallowed but didn’t move away. “Even better. Not that you’ll ever get to see it,” Harry said. 

“Won’t I?” Draco abruptly pulled his hand away and reached behind Harry’s head, plucking the snitch from the air. He brought it in front of Harry’s face with a triumphant smirk. “Can’t wait to see those legs in tights!” Draco called as he flew away towards the cheering crowd. 

-

Draco had made a mistake. He was certainly man enough to admit that. But Merlin, he did not regret it one bit, if it meant he got to look at Harry all night. Harry, who was currently wearing a long-sleeved short dark blue dress, that covered his ass like spilled oil, and fishnets. Draco wasn’t the only one staring at Harry, it seemed the entire pub had simultaneously lost all coherent thought when Harry had walked in, trailed by Flint, Applebee, and Wood, who were also sporting dresses. 

But Draco hadn’t even spared them a glance, though he noticed Blaise was eyeing Wood with some interest, a thought that Draco didn’t have the mental capacity to process right now. Not when Harry was striding towards him, his dress doing precious little to hide the outline of his anatomy. 

When Draco was able to tear his eyes away from Harry’s lower half, he found the upper half smirking at him knowingly. 

“I take it this meets your approval?” Harry asked, hand on a jutted out hip. 

Draco glanced down again and saw Harry was wearing flats. “What, no heels?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “They hurt my feet, but if that’s what you’re into.” He took out his wand from his sleeve and transfigured the flats into a pair of black knee-high vinyl boots. He stuck a leg out for Draco to inspect. “Better?” Draco almost choked on his drink. 

Even in the dim of the pub, he could see the muscles of Harry’s thigh. With a dusting of hair peeking through the fishnets, Draco felt a distinct interest stirring in his belly. 

Oh yes, Draco had made a mistake. “It’ll do,” Draco said, unable to take his eyes off the proffered leg. 

Harry retracted his leg and said, “My eyes are up here, you know.” When Draco looked up, Harry was smirking at him. Draco cleared his throat and looked away, praying the darkness of the pub would cover the pink he knew was spreading on his cheeks. 

A noise coming from Harry caught his attention and he looked back at him. “Well, aren’t you at least going to buy me a drink?” 

Draco signaled for the bartender without taking his eyes off Harry. “What’ll you have?”

Harry turned to the bartender and said, “Amortentia, please.” before his eyes slid back to Draco. “So I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Don’t congratulate me yet,” Draco told him. 

“Why not? You won the match, I’ll pay the thousand galleons to your charity, and you have the pleasure of leering at me in this dress.”

“Yes, but I won’t have truly succeeded until that dress is on my bedroom floor.” 

“I hope I’ll still be in it,” Harry almost purred. He took his drink from the bartender and flashed Draco a grin. “It was lovely chatting with you, Malfoy. Thanks for the drink.” 

Draco watched him go, quelling his first instinct to follow, and instead enjoyed the view of Harry’s ass jiggling as he walked to join Ginny Weasley. 

A person at his elbow broke him out of his reverie. “Draco, what the hell is taking so long?” He turned to find Blaise raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I was just coming, Mum.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“You were trying to take Potter to bed," Blaise laughed. "Can't blame you, though. He is wearing that dress like he’s doing it a favor.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t ogling Wood earlier,” Draco said signaling for the bartender again. Blaise gave Draco a cheeky grin as the bartender appeared. Draco ordered them both a shot. 

“Need a little liquid courage? I’m sure we could find you some real Felix Felicis if we tried,” Blaise told him. 

“Do shut up, Blaise. I don’t need any help.”

“Really? Is that why Potter turned you down?”

“He didn’t turn me down,” Draco huffed. 

“Well, he didn’t say yes.”

“Oh, didn’t he?” Draco looked over casually at Harry who was, in fact, glancing in Draco’s direction. Draco downed his shot, enjoying the look of disappointment on Blaise’s face. “Don’t wait up,” Draco told him as he pushed off the bar and headed towards Harry. 

Harry watched him approach, not even pretending to be listening to whatever Ginny was saying. 

“Weasley,” Draco said when he was within earshot, not taking his eyes from Harry. 

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Ginny muttered and turned away. 

“Did you need something, Malfoy?” Harry asked, voice a textbook of innocence. “I was just talking with Ginny about a very important maneuver she’d like to try.”

“Like hell you were,” Ginny threw over her shoulder and Harry glared at her. 

“Yes, well, I hate to interrupt, but its just come to my attention that you haven’t exactly fulfilled our bet.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, so he continued. “Well, you were supposed to wear my colors. Plural. I can only see one.”

Harry set his drink down on a nearby table and leaned into Draco, his hand on his shoulder. When he spoke, his lips brushed Draco’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “That’s because you can only _see_ one.” 

Draco felt dizzy. Was Harry saying what he thought he was saying? A series of mental pictures flashed before his eyes as he imagined Harry in varying degrees of undress. 

Draco had to clear his throat to speak. “I feel it’s only fair then, that I should be allowed to confirm beyond a reasonable doubt, that you are wearing both colors.”

“In front of all these people, Draco?” Harry was still in his ear. “How kinky.”

Draco thought he might pass out, all of the blood had rushed from his head straight to his cock, which Harry Potter in a fucking dress was currently pressed against. “Seems like you like that,” Harry teased. 

“Bloody fucking hell, Potter,” Draco groaned, completely past caring how desperate he looked. “Please, let me take you home.” 

“Lead the way.” 

Draco took his hand and moved them towards the door. He couldn’t resist throwing Blaise a victorious smile as they passed by. Blaise just rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Wood. While Ginny could be heard shouting “Thank Merlin!” 

Once they were outside, Draco pulled Harry flush against him. “Ready?”

“Only for the past six months,” Harry replied with a chuckle. 

Something stirred in Draco’s chest but he didn’t have time to deal with that now. Not when a ready and willing Harry Potter was in his arms. 

When they landed in his bedroom, Harry pulled away and looked around. “We’re not at the Manor, are we.”

“Still in London,” Draco confirmed, watching Harry look about the room.

“I like it,” Harry decided. He sat down on the bed, crossed his legs at the knees, and leaned back to rest on his elbow. “Well?” Harry looked at him expectantly. 

Draco stayed where he was. “Don’t you have something to show me?”

Harry grinned and sat up. Slowly, much too slowly for Draco’s liking, Harry shifted the already short dress up. When the dress passed his mid-thigh Draco realized the fishnets were actually thigh-highs. Draco licked his lips if only to check that he wasn’t actually drooling. 

Harry uncrossed his legs and parted them, revealing a pair of lacy light blue panties, which his cock was currently straining against. Draco’s fingers itched to touch, to feel the silkiness of the panties over the hardness of Harry’s dick, to linger at the already growing wet spot darkening the fabric. Draco thought he might come from the thought of it right then and there. 

He must have had an odd expression on his face because Harry closed his legs and coughed a little. 

“Should I take them off?” Harry asked, voice tight.

Draco saw the blush rising on Harry’s cheeks and moved next to him in two strides. He took Harry’s chin in his hand and said, “Absolutely not,” before leaning down and kissing him. 

Harry opened up for him immediately, his hands coming up to knead Draco’s ass. The kiss wasn’t as desperate as Draco felt, but it was still rough and messy enough that a trail of saliva connected them when they parted. 

“Tell me, what do I have to do to get you on your knees?” Draco asked.

“Get on yours.” Harry pulled on Draco’s belt, and Draco dropped down without hesitation. He reached for the zipper on Harry’s boot only to have a hand slap his away. 

“You want to leave them on?” Draco asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how much he could not handle that. 

“No,” Harry said, eyes shining. “But you didn’t ask. Ask me nicely, Draco.” 

“Merlin, Potter, you are something else,” Draco groaned, putting his head in Harry’s lap. 

Harry pulled gently at Draco’s hair so he would look up. “Harry.”

“Harry,” Draco repeated. “Harry, may I take these off?” Harry nodded, but Draco didn’t move. 

They looked at each other for a long while until Harry wiggled his leg to remind Draco of the task at hand. Without breaking eye contact, Draco unzipped the boot and slid it off. He bent Harry’s knee and kissed his ankle, then his calf, the inside of his knee and all the way up to the top of his thigh-high. Harry ran a gentle hand through Draco’s hair as he repeated his ministrations on the opposite leg, all the while making little noises of pleasure. 

“Can you pull the dress all the way up?” Draco asked gently, pulling at the fabric. Harry shifted his hips so he could pull the dress around his hips. 

Draco moved in to nuzzle at Harry’s groin, and Harry laughed as Draco moaned at the contact. 

“You just gonna cuddle it all night?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe,” Draco said. “You’ve got no idea how good you look right now. I hate to spoil it.”

Harry laughed again, threading his fingers through Draco’s hair. “It’s nice, but I’m pretty sure you promised me a ride.” 

“Mmmm,” Draco hummed in agreement. “That I did.” Draco slid his hand up Harry’s thigh to play with the hem of the panties, relishing the feel of the fabric under his fingers. Without warning, he turned his head and mouth at Harry’s shaft. 

Harry gasped and tightened his fingers in Draco’s hair. “God, Draco,” He breathed as Draco worked his mouth up the shaft to the head. 

Draco took as much of Harry’s cock as he could in his mouth, with it still being fully inside the underwear, while Harry did his best to not fuck himself into Draco’s mouth. 

When the fabric was well and truly soaked he pulled away. “As much as I love seeing you in these, they should come off for what I’m about to do next.” 

Harry shifted so Draco could pull off the underwear, while Draco watched in fascination as Harry’s cock was revealed. He wasted no time in diving back in, deep-throating Harry like a champ. 

“Jesus, Draco,” Harry groaned, flopping all the way back on the bed. 

Draco worked Harry’s dick with practiced ease, using the flatness of his tongue to put pressure on the veiny underside and suckling teasingly at the head while his hand massaged Harry’s testicles.

After a few moments, he pulled off and murmured a lubrication charm. His fingers slick, he pressed them against Harry’s hole, pressing wet kisses to Harry’s cock and balls. 

“Is this alright?” Draco asked as he worked Harry open. 

“More than,” Harry panted out, without looking at him. Draco worked another finger in him before he found the bundle of nerves inside of Harry. He spread his fingers and let them curl so they would brush Harry’s spot every time he twisted them, leaving Harry a whimpering mess. By the time he added a third finger, Harry was practically crying.

“Tell me when you’re ready for more.” 

“Just fucking do it Draco. I can’t take it anymore,” Harry panted. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Draco asked, removing his fingers. Harry thrashed at the loss. 

“If you don’t fuck me this instant, I swear I’ll tie you up and do it myself and make you watch.” 

“That could be fun,” Draco said with a chuckle as he undid his pants. “Maybe we do that instead,” he teased. 

“Malfoy,” Harry growled. 

“Or we can do it next time.” 

“At this rate, there won’t be a next time, if _you don’t fuck me_.” 

Draco laughed again before grabbing Harry by the back of the knee and pulling him closer. “Ready to take that ride?” 

Harry groaned, but whether it was from the corny line or Draco finally sinking into him, Draco wasn’t sure. 

Draco stayed still when he was fully sheathed, letting Harry adjust. “My God, Draco, you’re huge,” Harry gasped. 

“Is it too much?”

“No, it’s incredible. I just need a minute.” Harry reached up and wrapped his hands around Draco’s biceps, giving them a reassuring squeeze. When Harry was ready he nodded to Draco. 

Draco leaned down then and gave Harry a chaste kiss, before pulling back and pressing forward again. Draco was erring on the side of caution with his speed, afraid if he pushed Harry too quickly he’d hurt him. 

Harry, however, was having none of it. “What is this, Driving Miss Daisy?”

“I don’t understand the reference, but I get your point.” He pulled out and slammed back in, Harry bouncing from the impact. “Better?”

Harry didn’t answer just held on tighter to Draco’s arms as he slammed into him again. Draco continued at a bruising pace, his thumbs digging into Harry’s legs, surely going to leave marks. 

He could see that Harry was close, so he adjusted his thrust so he would hit Harry’s prostate dead on. 

“Fuck! Draco, I’m close!” 

“Me too,” Draco admitted. “Touch yourself, Harry. I want to see you come.”

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned, taking his dick in hand, and jerking himself off. “Just keep fucking me like that Draco, it’s so good.” 

“Come on Harry, let me see you come all over that pretty dress.”

Harry grunted with effort before shouting “Draco!” and coming all over his dress. 

Draco wasn’t sure what drove him over the edge, whether it was Harry clenching down around him, the feel of the fishnets in his hands, or a totally debauched Harry- messy hair, glasses askew, and wearing a come-covered dress. But whatever it was he was coming moments after Harry, swearing as he did so. 

Draco slumped forward, not quite putting his weight on Harry, but still laying on top of him. 

“Well,” Harry said after a moment. “That was one hell of a ride.” 

Draco laughed and pulled out of Harry, rolling to lay down next to him. “How would like to take another one sometime?”

“Can we take our clothes off next time?”

Draco pretended to think. “That depends. Will you be wearing a dress again?”

“Only if you’ve been very good,” Harry told him with a wink. 

“And what happens if I’ve been naughty?” Draco asked. 

Harry rolled over so he was straddling Draco, and fingered at the hem of his thigh-highs, watch as Draco’s eyes immediately clouded over. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
